


College Confessions

by izzyisozaki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, Blind Date, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Illustrated, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Twitter, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Movie Night, Pining, Queer Disaster Katsuki Yuuri, Sharing a Bed, Social Media, Victor studies Linguistics and Yuuri Computer Science, inherent to modern settings, nods to official
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/pseuds/izzyisozaki
Summary: To his utter dismay, Yūri gets set up on a blind date by his nosy friend, Phichit. The latter claims to have found a guy who's "totally his type" and just as gay as Chris. To his utter delight and horror, it turns out to be his roommate, Viktor Nikiforov.My fic for the Victuri Bang 2018, illustrated by Baph ❀





	1. ...and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/collegefessing/status/1000121610144231424) (a "...and they were roommates / Oh my God, they were roommates" type of prompt)
> 
> To Baph for being my pinch-hitter and supporting me through this... You have my endless gratitude  
> Thanks also to those on Discord who convinced me to write this prompt and the lovely [InLoveWithYOI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithYOI) for being my beta
> 
> [](https://victuri-big-bang.tumblr.com/post/179543176329/title-college-confessions-author-izzyisozaki)   
>    
> 

Yūri wasn't exactly content with the situation, but at this point, he had no other choice but to go along with it. Once it was over, he would go back to enjoying his perfectly satisfying life in the closet, perpetually single and free from the worry he was only making a fool out of himself. After all, he was just an average student, doing his best to get by in a college he could only afford thanks to a merit-based scholarship that depended on his program grades to be renewed each spring semester. He didn't have the time or patience to make himself romantically available, be it to someone of the same gender or otherwise. Especially with how high his standards were as of late.

You see, Yūri’s roommate was someone to behold. Cheerful, witty, and drop-dead gorgeous. One could assume intellectually-inclined as well, because Yūri usually found the twenty-four year old studying or with his perky nose buried deep in a book. Never once would Yūri hear him complain, though he did come off as a bit restless at times, often asking to turn on some music. They seemed to have various things in common, like working out often and preferring baths over showers, but otherwise the guy was hard to pin, excitable as he was contemplative. If Yūri had a type, however, that was it: upbeat and inexplicably magnetic, with good looks to boot.

Clearly no one coming to this blind date set up by Phichit, his overly preoccupied friend, would compare to the long-haired Adonis Yūri shared his room with, though the man was probably as straight as an arrow and already dating someone far more interesting than his tech nerd roomie. Not that he had anything to go by that. Yūri’s tongue usually stopped working around his handsome roommate, whose name was Viktor, making it hard to talk about anything personal. Perhaps it was for the best; every time the other just as much as looked at him, it would put Yūri on edge, his heart beating furiously in his chest until the ash blond, with his warm smile and vibrant gaze, went on with whatever he was doing.

That Saturday Viktor had said he was going out to see a friend and wasn't sure when he was going to be back. Yūri blurted out a goodbye, assuming he was talking about Christophe. Yūri envied the latter not little for his forward personality. All three of them were foreign exchange students and met while on a campus tour. Christophe was Swiss, Viktor was Russian, and Yūri was Japanese. Another Japanese national named Yūko had approached Yūri immediately, introducing him to the two older men, and that’s when he learned Viktor was seeking a roommate to split the rent with. Later, when Yūri had the courage to ask if it was due to college fees (that year Viktor had begun his master’s degree in Linguistics), Viktor smiled and said it was so he could afford to go back to Russia next summer and see his pet poodle.

Yūri found himself immediately flustered, wondering if Viktor would go home just to be with his dog. Surely someone else was waiting for him? He seemed nice going by how well Yūko spoke of him. They lived in the same building, and he came to her rescue when she was locked out of her apartment, apparently.

Before Yūri left his old place, he had a commute of one hour and a half. Often he didn't have to make the journey back, though, thanks to a quick friend he made in Calculus, Phichit Chulanont. The latter was always inviting Yūri to go out and sleep over at his house. After much prodding, the energetic Thai man even got Yūri to confess that he’d never been in a serious relationship before. When Phichit offered to be his wingman, he said wasn’t really looking, though he didn't mind going out and having some fun together. And they did, sometimes.

(Now, Yūri liked to stay at home even more. It may have been hard to tell when he holed himself into his corner of the room, but he really enjoyed Viktor’s presence. The man’s demeanor was always welcoming; he even made blini the day Yūri moved into the small cozy apartment.)

But Phichit didn't stop at that, especially when he guessed Yūri was not completely straight…because he rolled up his jeans? Anyway. After a while, he began asking what type of person Yūri liked, and if there was anyone who had caught his eye. Yūri tried to keep Phichit at bay with vague answers, but he may have slipped once or twice saying he found Russian accents and ponytails sexy.

(Viktor had both.)

If you asked him though, he would vehemently deny he had a crush on the other student. It was just a normal feeling any normal person would have around somebody so charming.

Yūri slammed the café menu shut. Why was he still here? Oh, right. Being stood up wasn't nice, blind date or not, and he would just explain to the guy “as gay as Chris” that his friend had done everything on his own, that he wasn't interested in going out with anyone.

“He’s totally your type,” Phichit said, all smirk before he’d left Yūri there, “trust me.”

He looked at his watch with a sigh, checking the time. His “date” would arrive any minute now.

“Yūri?”

At the sound of his name he startled in his seat, and not just because he didn't expect it. That voice, which could go from thick with promise to high in excitement, was unmistakable.

“Viktor.” Yūri knew before even looking up to see gentle blue eyes and loose, wind-swept hair.

“Did Chris…” Viktor looked over his shoulder, eyeing the exit before turning back, “pull a prank? He told me to come here if I wanted to meet someone as bad as me.” Laughing, he loosened his scarf and pulled out a chair.

Yūri watched Viktor sit down, speechless.

“We don't need any introductions, do we?”

Yūri bowed his head. _He’s not brushing the whole thing off? I should ask him…_

“Are you really…uhm…” Viktor continued.

Yūri looked up at Viktor, who smiled shyly, trailing off with his words in a way that didn't seem like him at all.

What could he say? There was no reason _not_ to come out to Viktor if the latter was gay and single. …Other than embarrass himself more, that is.

Still. He wanted to get to know Viktor better and it would be wrong to lie to him.

“I’m bisexual, but I’ve never dated a guy.” _Or girl_ , he thought wryly. 

“Oh.”

Viktor barely blinked at him, as if it roused no reaction, before speaking again.

“It took a while for me too. Russia’s not exactly… _gay friendly_.”

Certainly it couldn't compare. Sure, the pressure to conform was the main reason Yūri never came out as bisexual, but he’d had little to lose from the situation up till now, having barely entertained his attraction to anyone. Also, Yūri’s family was very open-minded; even his childhood friend Takeshi – who could be a real jerk – laughed off a drunk guy’s attempt to kiss him once (it had been at a Korean bar in Tо̄kyo).

“I can't imagine.”

Viktor smiled again, hand reaching for a menu.

“Say, why don't we order something? It’s hard enough as it is without being hungry.”

Yūri wasn't sure if Viktor was referring to the situation or the topic at hand, maybe both, but he nodded, quickly burying himself behind the menu despite already knowing what was there.

Being exposed racked him with anxiety, but the more Yūri thought about it, the more he realized there would have been no point in lying to Viktor about his sexuality, especially if both of their friends were in the know. He just needed to _relax_ and do his best to not bore his fellow single.

Viktor caught the waiter’s attention and ordered, Yūri barely looking up until he no longer had the excuse to stare down at the menu. This was technically a date, and if he wanted to look good, he would need to come up with something interesting to say, no? He ordered a sandwich and some juice himself, but he wasn't all that hungry to be honest. All he could worry about now was not freezing up in front of Viktor.

“How did you get here, if I may ask?”

Yūri finally left his mindspace to meet Viktor’s gaze, feeling his face heat up a little. If he couldn't think of anything intelligent to say, he could at least answer Viktor’s question in a way that didn't make him sound desperate or unavailable. Though the former would be hard.

“My friend from Calc…Phichit. He set me up. S-Said I needed to look at other men that weren't Keanu Reeves.”

Viktor’s eyes widened before biting his lip, amusement spreading on his face.

“Do you?”

“I’m just…a fan of his movies, okay?” he defended, not without sarcasm.

“There’s a poster of him by your desk,” Viktor noted.

“Still, it’s from _The Matrix_. I have others of the main cast at home,” he pointed out before realizing what a nerd he sounded like. Viktor chuckled, looking back at Yūri from under his long eyelashes.

 _I’m not going to survive this_ , he thought as he shifted nervously in his chair.

“So you like to watch action movies?”

“Oh, well…mostly science fiction.”

“Ah, I’ve seen quite a few science fiction movies, actually! I love fantasy, though more so…historical, I guess? I also enjoy biographies and classics…”

Yūri smiled, finding the contrast rather poetic – one was passionate about content set in the future, the other the past.

“I like most genres when it comes to movies… Maybe I could recognize some of your favorites?”

“Wow, I didn't know you were so into cinema!” Viktor exclaimed.

“Ha, well…college, I guess. I’ve been stressed and eating a lot of junk, so I spend most of my free time working out instead of streaming or going to the movie theater…”

Suddenly Viktor looked very concerned, and brought his hand to his mouth in thought.

“I noticed you seem to eat irregularly. I like to cook, but I get lazy and eat outside if it’s just me. Maybe we could try scheduling our meals together?”

“Th…Thank you! but you don't need to worry.”

“Well, it’d be better, don't you think?”

“But…”

“You'd rather we live on take-away?” Viktor pouted.

“N-No!” Yūri wasn't sure he could handle that expression.

“Then it’s settled.”

Yūri opened and closed his mouth, realizing there was no way to argue with Viktor when he basically just agreed.

“Fine, but you shouldn't have to do everything! We can take turns or something.”

“Sounds great. Doing the washing-up, helping me shop for the ingredients would be enough, though.” Viktor winked.

Yūri laughed. If he didn't find Viktor so insanely attractive, he’d daresay the man set him at total ease.

They continued to talk even after their food arrived, starting off with what they liked (and didn't like) to eat, transitioning to how many movies they had both seen and enjoyed. Somehow, there were only occasional lulls in their conversation. Viktor’s voice was low and smooth like velvet, and Yūri just wanted to swim in it while he had the chance. They had never talked so much before, and Yūri couldn't help regretting all the good opportunities that had been wasted by his being so shy.

There were no excuses now. If he wanted to befriend Viktor, he would need to act more.

“Oh,” Viktor looked at his wristwatch, “should we head back? I admit, I feel like lying back and watching a movie!”

This was Yūri’s God-given chance.

“I have a few of my carry cases. Most of the discs are region-coded, but if there’s a movie you might like, we could watch it on my PC…”

“That would be great! Actually, you know what? I’ll go get groceries and we can watch a movie after dinner tonight! It will be something to look forward to. What do you say…around eight?”

Yūri couldn't hold back his smile, body tingling at the way Viktor spoke so warmly.

“If you’ll let me cover groceries…”

“It’s on me.”

“But…”

“Next time?” Viktor bargained.

Yūri let out a small sigh and smiled. He would let Viktor have his way, again.

“Let me cover lunch, at least.”

Viktor seemed like he was going to protest, but nodded.

“Okay. But leave dinner to me.”

When the bill came, Yūri quickly took out his card before Viktor could change his mind, tipping the waiter extra. _My karma will probably never, ever be this good again._

“I’ll see you tonight, for our rendezvous,” Viktor said at last.

Pulled out of his thoughts again, Yūri tried not to squeak, “Okay.” 

After they went their separate ways, Yūri pulled up his scarf and broke into the silliest smile, light on his feet until he realized he was going to be sleeping in the same room as Viktor tonight.

He stopped in his tracks, right by a gutter.

Once he pictured their shared bedroom, Yūri promptly averted his thoughts, not needing more reasons to get wound up. There was no reason to be. They had just started getting to know each other better! And even if Viktor didn't mind hanging out with him, it didn't mean Yūri was in his league, as much as he wanted to be…

No. Close-to-zero chance or not, Yūri had to stop assuming the worst and show Viktor who he really was: a disaster, yes, but a good one.

Who’d be happy to wreck Viktor anyday.

Yūri’s thoughts were spinning out of control, and his brisk walk to Phichit’s place soon became a jog to the drugstore.

By the time he reached Phichit’s house, Yūri had calmed down, waiting just a few moments outside his friend’s door before ringing. He wasn't sure he’d be able to keep a straight face. Though he and Viktor hadn't really discussed whether tonight’s dinner was a date or not, it was still more than Yūri could have ever hoped for.

“What did I say? I knew it!” Phichit proclaimed.

Yūri sunk into the couch, grumbling behind the throw pillow hugged against his chest. He wasn't going to even ask.

“I hope it's okay though? The way everyone speaks of him had me convinced it wouldn't hurt setting you two up.”

Yūri had already thought about it, he wasn't a child after all, and he trusted Viktor.

“Yeah, it’s okay. At first I panicked, but I’m glad we know that about each other now. He’s…really nice.”

“And?”

Phichit stared at him suggestively, as if waiting to hear some bold confession. Yūri shoved the throw pillow in his face and grabbed a gamepad, needing to distract himself before he started smiling stupidly again.

“That’s all. Won't save me from embarrassing myself in front of him, though.”

“Just stick to easy topics until you feel like you can open up more. Or…let your body speak for you.”

“Phichit!”

“Hey, I’m just saying. Go with the flow. If he doesn't mind it, you’ll know!”

As if it was that simple. He pressed start on the screen, handing the other gamepad to Phichit. 

“I thought you hated this game?” Phichit asked, puzzled but pressing start as well.

“I do. But I don't mind right now.”

“Yeah. You're too carried away thinking about your hot date tonight.”

Yūri selected one of the Tekken characters before he could think about it. “I’m gonna kick your butt.”

 

“Whatever happens, you can come back here anytime!”

Phichit stood at the window of his apartment, watching Yūri as he stood in the driveway.

“Thanks…”

There was nothing to worry about. Yūri wasn't that much of a nervous wreck, was he?

He smiled and gave Phichit a small wave before pushing down the pedal of his bike (he had used it to come over earlier), the last light of the day shining over him.

 

Viktor’s cooking was amazing. Yūri tried to eat slowly in order to savor it, but after days of eating like a shut-in, self-control was difficult. Viktor had prepared an authentic Russian salad, as well as some other things Yūri mentioned liking. When Yūri saw the table already set and Viktor with a cooking apron on, his heart couldn't help but skip a beat. He had thought of coming home earlier to help, but Phichit was determined to rehearse every kind of topic Yūri could talk over while having dinner with Viktor. Though it seemed like a funny thing to do, Yūri had to admit he felt more mentally prepared.

After he had practically devoured everything, they talked over a glass of white wine, some of the music Viktor liked to listen to in the background. It would have been easier to sit through, had Viktor not sounded and looked so seductive after a few sips. Soon having Viktor’s undivided attention felt like too great a luxury to have, and Yūri began clearing the table of the dishes to wash them. While the water filled the sink, he went to get his carry cases so Viktor could pick a movie to watch. After some minutes, he began to enquire Yūri about them.

“Oh. George Lucas. Never heard of the title, though.”

Yūri turned to look at the disc in his carry case Viktor was holding up, squinting a little without his glasses.

_THX-1138._

“Oh...well, it’s pretty old,” he said after discerning the cover, “and unsettling. It’s set in an underground world, where everyone is controlled by computers and drugs. The protagonist starts developing feelings after his roommate substitutes his sedatives with something else.”

“Ah. Hmm. How about you recommend one? Anything you feel like watching.”

Amused, Yūri shot Viktor a smile, drying and putting away the last of the dishes.

“Something…light?”

Viktor smirked.

“Not necessarily, but something not too grim, either.”

“Have you seen _Snowpiercer_ before?”

“I haven't.”

After hearing a brief synopsis, Viktor quickly gave it an okay, saying that the lead protagonist, played by ever-handsome Chris Evans, was reason enough.

Yūri knew Viktor must’ve been poking fun at him for his confession earlier, but he nonetheless couldn't contradict that.

“Okay, Chris Evans, I mean, _Snowpiercer_ , it is then.” Yūri smiled smugly.

They showered and got into their bedwear before Yūri turned on his computer and set it on a chair by his bed. Viktor grabbed his pillow and tossed it on Yūri’s mattress without much question, swiping and tapping his finger on his phone as if to put it on silent. Yūri was feeling far more relaxed after his shower, and barely batted an eye when Viktor then slid behind him with a blanket. They didn't have more than one comfortable armchair, nor the heating turned on too high, so it was a given that they’d watch the movie in bed. Yūri just hoped the movie would keep him distracted; the eau de toilette Viktor had put on smelled so good.

“If you don't like it, let me know and we can try another one,” Yūri said after taking his pillow.

“I doubt that will be necessary, but thank you.” Viktor smiled.

“Okay,” Yūri said, though it probably sounded like an indistinct noise. That smile and those eyes were even more dangerously beautiful up close. Luckily the sounds from the movie began to fill the space between them, and he willed himself to relax. It would be fine. They were just roommates, doing roommate things.

After twenty-so minutes Viktor seemed to get really into movie, reacting aloud at times, much to Yūri’s satisfaction. It was hardly the quintessence of science fiction, but he was glad Viktor didn't seem to be getting bored. Plus, it had a diverse cast, the Japanese guy of course being the one who could hack the train’s security system.

“‘Civil war on a train’ was a really accurate description,“ Viktor said once it was over. “But it had a meaningful message.”

Yūri smiled, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. “Yeah. Global warming is bad.”

Viktor huffed a small laugh, looking like he was too cozy to move.

“And equality is good.”

Viktor had said it like a punchline, but the look on his face was almost wistful, as if he wasn't really paying attention to it.

“Is something on your mind?”

“Eh? Oh, not really. Just remembered my dog. Usually she always cuddles up to sleep with me.”

“Oh,” Yūri put back on his glasses, interest perked, “what’s her name?”

Viktor’s face immediately lit up as he turned to face Yūri.

“Makkachin! Or Meat Bun Thief. Depends on who you ask.”

Yūri broke into a smile, mirroring that on Viktor’s face.

“Sounds like a fun dog. Do you have any pictures?”

Immediately sitting up, Viktor climbed off the mattress to grab his cellphone. When he flew back to his spot on the bed, he moved in closer to show Yūri his phone screen.

“She’s a silver-beige poodle. Not all that young, but you wouldn't be able to tell with how lively she is. Her fur is the softest!”

Yūri looked at the picture Viktor had opened on his phone, featuring him hugging a fairly large standard poodle.

_Photogenic like her owner._

“Your dog is real cute.”

“Isn’t she?? On my computer I have more pics.”

At that Yūri barely held back a laugh, because the album Viktor had opened contained over a thousand of them.

He was… Great, now Yūri was blushing again.

They went through dozens of pictures, sometimes going off on tangent while discussing the location of a photograph – Paris, Rome – and Yūri almost forgot all about where and how close they were. When Viktor seemed to notice all the time they had spent huddled on Yūri’s bed together, he gave Yūri an apologetic smile and began to move away.

“Anyway, I’ve been keeping you up.” Viktor climbed off Yūri’s bed, putting back his pillow and tossing the extra blanket on a chair. Yūri wanted to clarify that he wasn't keeping him up at all, that he was usually awake by the time Viktor was asleep.

Phone still in hand, Viktor then looked back over at Yūri. “By the way, do you have Facebook?” 

“Oh? Uh, yes.” Yūri had no idea why the other would be interested, but then again, today had been unlike any other. “Though I don't post there very often.”

Viktor stared at his phone, tapping on the screen. “Hmm… Food icon. That you?” The gentle amusement in his voice almost made Yūri say yes.

“I used to, actually. I changed it with a photo Phichit took.”

His current icon came from a photograph featuring one of Phichit’s hamsters while set on top of Yūri’s head, which he was about to tell Viktor when the other guessed again after scrolling further down.

“The fluffy grey hamster.” He sounded sure.

“Yeah…Phichit recently got a silver gray and decided to name him after me.”

They both smiled at that, Viktor trying to bite down his grin.

“I’m so jealous! Someone naming their pet after you is a special type of honor, I tell you.”

Viktor fiddled with his phone for a bit longer until he sat down at the edge of his bed, hooking it to the charger that was plugged in the wall. Yūri pulled over his covers, watching Viktor from the corner of his eyes before removing his glasses.

“Goodnight, Viktor.”

“Oh, goodnight!” Viktor repeated back as Yūri turned his phone face down on his nightstand. He saw Viktor had sent him a friend request, but he would at least try to wait till later to accept it. Needless to say, he smiled to himself when he saw Viktor’s profile picture was a close-up of Makkachin.

A moment later, Viktor switched off the lamp on his bedstand, and Yūri would have sworn, if he could see better without his glasses, that he met Viktor’s gaze before he did. The air felt a bit electric for some reason, like something had been left unsaid. The evening had gone smoothly, but that hardly put Yūri’s mind at ease. He heard Viktor rustle beneath the sheets of his bed, and willed himself to close his eyes. After all the excitement of today, he should have been winding down already, but instead, his heart only started beating faster.

He wasn’t sure how long it was before he turned over for the third time, but his stomach nearly flipped when he heard Viktor whisper from across the room.

“You still awake, Yūri?”

Automatically, he said yes, explaining that he wasn't used to sleeping before 1 AM unless he had a test in the morning. Viktor hummed in understanding, and said nothing more, shifting in bed as if to turn over.

But that wasn't the end of it.

At some point, Viktor got up to go to what Yūri assumed was the bathroom or the kitchen for a glass of water, slipping quietly in and out of the bedroom to then return to bed. Yūri shuffled a bit to rearrange his pillow, and then the question came again.

“You're awake?”

Yūri mumbled a noise in affirmation, to which a muffled “same” came in response. By then he couldn't help but think about what Viktor had said before, about having his dog by his side when he slept. Was Viktor feeling particularly nostalgic today? Sleeping alone, and without the usual company, could prove to be rather difficult, Yūri imagined, but he had never noticed anything unusual with Viktor. One time, when he woke up at an ungodly morning hour to drink some water, Yūri found Viktor already eating breakfast in the kitchen, but he just assumed the latter was the early-bird type. Very.

He had to admit the hollows under Viktor’s eyes were relatively visible, but otherwise he always came off as fresh and rested. Though, just because it seemed that way didn't mean it was necessarily true.

Yūri then recalled what Christophe had apparently said about Viktor, about him being hopeless. Because he was single? Viktor spoke as though dating had been problematic for him in Russia, but that made sense due to the context he must have lived in. Maybe it was still hard? Viktor didn't seem like the type to go out a lot, though he certainly had no issues garnering invitations. Maybe he just didn't feel like it? That could just be his own projections, though. Yūri had evaded the few advances he could recall for one reason or another. There had been no one in particular that he felt like holding on to, at least not to the point he thought of them so intensely.

“Are you asleep?”

The question jolted Yūri out of his thoughts, thrusting him into the pregnant silence of the dark room once again. It wasn't just a question. Without pondering it further, he began to get out of bed, the wood floor cold against his feet.

When he reached where Viktor’s bed was, he tapped the mattress, and wordlessly, Viktor moved over, quickly flipping his pillow over to the fresh side. Yūri deftly slid under the covers next to him, warmth slowly washing over his chilled skin. And like that, they were next to each other. Neither far away nor closely touching. He would have expected it to be overwhelming no matter how much he desired it, but there in the dark, to the sound of Viktor’s steady breathing, it just was.

Like a lullaby, it lured him to sleep.

 

When Yūri woke up the next morning, he almost didn't realize he was in Viktor’s bed. Viktor wasn't there, but Yūri could hear sounds from outside the bedroom door. He quickly sat up, just to take a moment to fully process reality as sleep wore off.

What kind of alternate universe had he entered yesterday? 

Apparently one where he and Viktor slept in the same bed.

After a few moments of incredulity, he shook it off, because after all, it didn't feel wrong. In fact, it felt even too right. They were both adults, and either could communicate what they weren't okay with at any time. It’s not like people didn't end up doing unexpected things.

Tingling from the emotions whirling inside him, he put on his glasses, some socks, and the slip-on mules Viktor had given him when he moved in. Taking a deep breath, he creaked the door open, catching Viktor in his usual armchair reading. On the kitchen table there was an empty plate by a tray stacked with blini and what looked like kefir.

“Ah, Yūri! Just in time.”

Viktor caught Yūri standing in doorway, staring as if in a daze.

“I have to go out, but I made some extra breakfast? Feel free to dig in.” Viktor stood up from his chair, book nearly slipping from his hand as he gestured towards the table.

“For letting me talk your ear off about Makkachin last night,” Viktor explained. “Chris is an unshakeable cat person; he never humors me for more than a minute.”

Yūri blinked as Viktor continued to speak rapidly what felt like a sentence per second.

“We can do dinner tonight, if you like. Just let me know,” he said as he bent down, slipping on his shoes. “Text me if you need anything, too.”

Yūri watched as Viktor moved to put on his coat. Everything was happening so fast, but by the sound of it Viktor was offering to buy groceries again.

“I-I’ll do it! When do you think you’ll be back?”

“Around eight. I promised Chris I’d join him for an aperitif, so we should be done by then. Now I’m just going to a language exchange I promised to go to, then I’ll be having lunch with a friend who’s visiting.” He paused, grabbing his keys. “Sorry to run out like this; I put everything on the same day.”

“Ah. No, I’m sorry I didn't get up sooner. Thanks…”

It was hard to describe, but Viktor seemed to slow down a bit, adjusting his scarf with a look Yūri had a hard time deciphering. Self-satisfaction? Playfulness? Either way, his smile wouldn't falter as he made his way to the entrance door.

Viktor was about to leave, so Yūri padded farther into the hall, watching him as he turned to undo the lock.

“Oh. And Yūri?”

His gloved hand was on the door knob, just about to open the door.

“I slept really well last night. See you later.”

Viktor turned the knob, and Yūri glimpsed his face before he walked out the threshold, the door shutting softly behind him.


	2. Oh my God, they were roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the response to the first chapter. I hope you enjoy reading the rest of the (Twitter meme) story.
> 
> Love to my pinch-hitter artist Baph and my beta [InLoveWithYOI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithYOI). Shoutout also to [Neer](http://bonetrinket.tumblr.com) for the Russian language help and the people I soundboarded with on Discord.

When they first met, Viktor assumed Yūri wasn't much of a talker, often responding with just nods and word fillers. But as time went by, he became convinced it was more than just that. Whenever they interacted, Yūri would blush to the tip of his ears, as though the very notion of speaking to Viktor set his skin aflame. It made him conclude Yūri was rather timid and not just a man of few words.

He therefore tried not to overwhelm his roommate with too many attempts at conversation, as much as he wished to get to know him more. How much surprised even Viktor, but he hadn't lived with someone that wasn't his dog in a long time. He worried maybe he had left a bad impression on the younger man, although the latter had still chosen to cohabit with him.

Yūri’s behavior was in fact rather curious. Despite being so reserved, he always checked in on Viktor, asking him if there was anything he needed at the supermarket or when he planned to come home. And when Viktor returned, Yūri would welcome him back, even if he was already in bed, half-asleep. They greeted each other habitually, even when they crossed on campus. Though it was still very quiet between them, they weren't like complete strangers.

On their first weekend living together, Yūri texted him asking what condiments he liked with white rice, and Viktor came home to find a bunch of rice balls wrapped in plastic labeled with his name and a date to eat them by in the refrigerator. They tasted _very_ good, and Viktor thanked him as soon he saw them and tried one. Yūri, who was at his desk, only gave a small nod and the succinct reply of “I’m really glad,” turning around before Viktor could catch his expression.

During the second week, when the winter holidays were drawing closer, Yūri started making origami, folding the gold and silver wrappers of the chocolates he ate into tiny cranes and flower shapes. Viktor would sometimes find them around the house, and so began collecting them. Yūri didn't comment and neither did he, therefore he kept finding them in places and setting them on a shelf between their desks.

Another thing Viktor noticed that made him feel weak in the knees was Yūri’s penchant for cactus. He kept a number of them by the windows, switching their places for maximum sun exposure. Most of them were tiny, with the exception of one tall paddle cactus. Viktor only had a jade plant before, and marveled at Yūri’s collection. They livened up the apartment and, according to Yūri, stopped negative energy from coming inside. Yūri asked to move Viktor’s “money plant” closer to the entrance, and Viktor guessed it all had something to do with fengshui.

So they may have been small, domestic things, but they made Viktor feel warm inside. Yūri’s shy behavior, his worried eyebrows and reddened cheeks, eventually stopped worrying him as much. After all, Yūri’s way of being had immediately stood out to Viktor. When Yūko introduced them at the college campus tour, and Viktor was about to go in for a handshake, Yūri instead made a meaningful bow, as though he forgot where he was (not Japan). Once he seemed to realize this, he mumbled a flustered apology, shakily offering his hand. Yūko just giggled and said she often did that too, but Viktor doubted it.

Appearance-wise, he had dark, unruly hair, a soft face, and a lean, graceful form that Viktor may or may not have taken note of, say when Yūri was wearing snugly-fitted clothing or stretching on his exercise mat. His eyes, a sultry brown, were big and framed by long, dark eyelashes. The more Viktor looked at him, the more impressed he was by the delicate beauty of his face. 

Viktor wasn't the type to easily get caught up. Or, at least, he thought he was. He was just hoping that it was only a question of time before Yūri warmed up to him, and resolved to wait until that happened.

But one day, when Yūri kept slumping back in his chair while doing his Calculus homework, Viktor dared to ask how he was doing. Not hiding his frustration, Yūri remarked that anything beyond Discrete Mathematics was like Russian to him. Viktor laughed at that, and Yūri looked down at the ground sheepishly. Standing up from his chair, Viktor walked over to Yūri’s desk. Casually, he revealed that he had a bachelor’s in Mechanics – “the study of motion” as he liked to call it, which also meant Mathematics. In awe, Yūri didn't say anything at first, but after Viktor insisted to see the assignment, he began firing questions.

So they spoke in math terminology. It was a start.

But despite their communication improved from there, Viktor still learned more about Yūri by simply observing him. Yūri liked being on his phone, eating way too much ice cream, and napping anywhere possible. He also could type at the speed of light, so Viktor soon thought to employ him to make digital copies of his notes. In exchange, Viktor offered to continue helping him with his Calculus homework, using what he referred to as the “severe Russian method.” Yūri immediately accepted, seeming even _amused_ by the proposal. The younger man was obviously very proficient in mathematics, whether it dealt with discrete objects or not; he was simply taking longer than necessary due to his nerves. With time Yūri began to focus better, gaining confidence with the subject. He still acted in his usual, demure way, but Viktor had to admit the improvement he was showing in Calculus gave him a really good feeling.

While Viktor thought of these things to himself, Chris wouldn't stop insisting he needed to go out and get laid.

As much as he tried to convince his friend that _no_ , that wasn't what he needed, the man was adamant, saying Viktor needed to stop dreaming of princes who’d come and break into the ice castle he’d locked himself in.

Viktor found that a bit unfair, being that he clearly rejected gender conformity despite not making much of a statement about his being gay. He was used to Russia and the homophobic refrains. His godparents had done so much for him, so the least he could do was stay out of trouble till he graduated.

Of course, now that he was in the States he wasn't as concerned. But he had no intention of mingling at clubs. Chris may not have of understood, but that was not how Viktor wanted to go about it, even if love could be found anywhere if one was lucky enough.

But to placate Chris once and for all, he accepted to go on a blind date. All things considered, it was obvious how it was going to go, but that wasn't taking into account the possibility it could have been with _him_.

That is, his adorably shy roommate with blue-rimmed glasses and messy black hair.

Viktor’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Yūri sitting alone at the very table Chris was pointing at. As though spellbound, he slowly headed towards him, the possibility of Yūri looking up and seeing Viktor there, gawking like an idiot, pushing him to call his name.

Yūri’s shock when he saw Viktor there was evident, and knowing how shy he could be, Viktor tried his hardest to play it casual and not let on just how happy he was. It was hard, but it was important that Yūri was comfortable with all this first; the fact Yūri was there for a blind date with a gay man was already too good to be true.

Yet better it couldn't have possibly went. The shift between them felt so natural he just wanted to go head-on and ask Yūri out on another date. Thanks to Yūri’s offer Viktor didn't have to, buying him more time to understand what Yūri really wanted. But the more they talked, the more his control eroded. He wanted to know how Yūri felt about dating. About him.

He’s not sure if Yūri climbing into his bed was a proper answer, but it felt as if a knot untied in Viktor’s chest when he did. Yūri had his back turned toward him, but he was so, so close Viktor didn't dare to move. When his heartbeat finally steadied, he let the warmth between them pull him to sleep. He’d say something later. Right now, he just wanted this.

In the morning, he woke up to a light weight on his chest. Instinctively, he brought his hand to feel what it was, sitting up slightly as he squeezed it.

It was Yūri’s hand.

Viktor looked to the side. The man was curled up next him, no longer turned the other way, sleeping soundly with his arm up on Viktor.

Carefully, Viktor dislodged himself, letting Yūri’s hand rest by the pillow as he slipped out from underneath the blankets of his bed. He wanted nothing more than to go back under the covers with Yūri, but it was probably for the best that Yūri didn't wake up like that. Suddenly, Viktor got an idea. He could prepare breakfast for them. Then he remembered he had to leave by eleven o’clock, and Yūri might have taken a while to wake up. Well, it was a good idea all the same.

It was difficult to put yesterday into words, but the hope of having a real chance spread through him like a flutter of glasswing butterflies. Even if he had been such a homesick fool, Yūri had…

…Breakfast.

He felt like going big, so it was perhaps best to shower after he was done cooking. He sincerely doubted Yūri would be up soon, but he pulled on something warm and went to the kitchen to start anyway.

Blini. He was sure Yūri liked those; who didn't? He was going to make a ton of them. Any leftovers could be kept in containers for a few days anyway. God, he was so excited, it was the only thing that could possibly channel his feelings right now without him having to do something really stupid or embarrassing. Why was he suddenly like this? Maybe he snapped after seeing Yūri lying by his side this morning. It was like waking up next to an angel, his cherubic face half-buried in Viktor’s pillow.

He cracked the eggs, whisking them before adding them to the milk.

Just how would Yūri react?

 

He clearly couldn't eat all this.

Yūri had easily eaten several of the blini Viktor had made before leaving, but the rest would definitely have to be saved for later. In fact, Viktor had already left out some containers for that purpose, it seemed.

He took another. Could Yūri be more lucky? He wasn't sure. Viktor clearly didn't mind their sleeping in the same bed; in fact, everything that happened this morning seemed to only encourage it. When Yūri thought of that, it made becoming boyfriends seem less like a hopeless dream. _God_. He covered his face at the thought. Being Viktor’s _boyfriend_. He would need to donate a portion of his future salary to the family temple if it ever got to that.

And tonight, he would have to do something special in return to Viktor. It wouldn't be no basic dinner. No. He was going to go all out and make his family’s specialty: katsudon. If he could at least satisfy Viktor through his stomach, he’d be glad.

He would have to go shopping, but he had most of the ingredients already, including Japanese rice and bread crumbs. Other than that, he didn't have much else to do till later that afternoon.

Besides panic, of course. How was he going to face Viktor tonight? Were they even going to talk about what happened? He sighed, stuffing his mouth with another piece of his blin. It tasted so good. He wasn't sure how a man like Viktor could be single. It had been almost two months, and Yūri was still transfixed by how amazing he was. Yūri would have considered himself already extremely lucky to have a friend like Phichit by the first semester. He wasn't sure where his relationship with Viktor was going, but right now he really wanted it to work.

As soon as he finished eating and putting everything away, he quickly got dressed, remembering he probably should go for a jog before he dropped by at the supermarket. If he didn't exercise, his weight would go up and his stress along with it, though in winter a few extra kilos were to be expected. He couldn't abstain from sugar if he wanted to survive college, either.

Though he had stopped from really binge eating with Viktor around. He felt more motivated too… Oh god, had he been that sad of an adult before? Yūri thought it was the stress of college and homesickness, on top of his chronic sense of unease, and didn't realize someone could make him feel like this. He needed moral support as much as anyone else, of course, it was just different for some reason, filling him with a sense of gratitude toward the person he admired.

There was also the fact Viktor had been kind and supportive in ways that even reminded Yūri of his family, weighing on his mind despite himself. The care, the consideration…Yūri couldn't explain the peace he felt when it was given to him. Sure, Viktor’s amazing looks and intelligence captivated him, but the older man was showing a depth and vulnerability that made Yūri’s head spin.

After jogging, going to the supermarket, and taking a shower, he managed to settle down and study for a few hours until it was finally time to get started on preparing dinner. He remembered to text Viktor to confirm, and then put on the kitchen apron, ready to go. The rice would cook on its own while he breaded the cutlets. As soon as he was done washing and draining the rice his phone beeped, and he sprinted to the kitchen table check his messages.

_I can't wait to be there._

Yūri held back an undignified noise, the blood rushing to his face when he read Viktor’s text. It was nothing to freak out over, but the prospect of spending yet another delightful evening with Viktor was almost too much to handle.

 _I’m glad_ , he typed immediately, not letting himself overthink as he got back to work. If it turned out well, the food would do the rest of the talking.

 

When Viktor got home, there was the salviating smell of food wifting from the kitchen. Yūri hadn't actually mentioned what he was preparing, and the excitement of finding out was really getting to him now. It was one thing having lunch together at a café, another eating food that was specially prepared at home. They were roommates so it was kind of natural, but with how things were between them now it felt like a dinner date all the same.

He quickly removed his outerwear and checked how he looked in the entryway mirror, knowing his hair should be in order since he tied it back today. It was really time to get it cut, but he’d wait till winter was over. He had already thought of going John Cameron Mitchell, with his hair long and swept to the side on top and tapered in the back.

After toeing his shoes off and stepping into his velour slippers, he made a beeline for the kitchen.

“I’m back. It smells so good, Yū–”

Viktor’s words trailed off as he came to a halt, looking into the area of the kitchen from across the living room. There was Yūri, leaning slightly on the counter by the dining table with his phone. As soon as he noticed Viktor, he straightened and removed his headphones, a shy smile spreading across his face.

_Oh my God._

While Yūri was always a blessèd sight for his eyes, what struck Viktor now was the combination of his slicked back hair, dark and shiny, and his eyeglasses. After showers he’d seen Yūri push his wet locks back and not wear them, but this was the ultimate cross between the two looks. Yūri almost looked like another person without his doe-eyed expression when bespectacled, and like this it was…

…so damn sexy.

“Welcome back,” Yūri spoke softly. “Are you hungry?”

“Uh, yes,” Viktor replied distractedly. _Starving._

“Good, because what I made is quite heavy.” Yūri’s eyes sparkled, and Viktor was rapidly weakening.

“I can’t wait to try it. Can I…help you with anything?”

“Everything’s ready, but you could get me the champagne flutes?”

Viktor immediately set out to fulfil the task, slightly standing up on his toes to reach the top shelf of the open cabinet. Apart from preparing a meal, Yūri had done like Viktor and bought a matching wine too. Viktor’s hadn't been _champagne_ , though.

While he brought down the glasses, he heard Yūri turn on the classical music channel on the radio. As he listened to the radio host say something about Beethoven’s Pastoral Symphony, he remembered the Thanksgiving holidays were in a few days. He wasn't American, so he didn't really have any plans other than taking advantage of it.

“Got any plans for Thanksgiving break?” He brought the glasses to Yūri, who met him at the table.

“Oh, uh, not really?” Yūri set down the bottle of champagne, positioning the corkscrew as he spoke. “And you?”

“I haven't decided on anything. Chris will definitely be away.”

“Yeah, I think Phichit too…” Yūri said thoughtfully, unscrewing the cork. “Apparently he has relatives in the States.”

“Well, we could always have our own dinner party if there’s none to go to,” Viktor proposed, doing his best to keep his tone light and casual.

For a second Yūri paused, the mushroom-shaped cork almost all the way out of the bottle. “A party, even if it will be just us?” He sounded playful, just like last night when Viktor suggested he choose a movie for them to watch. How could Viktor resist?

“I’m sure we could manage,” he began, eyes scanning Yūri briefly, “somehow.”

If Yūri was on the verge of replying or not, he didn't know, because suddenly there was a loud _pop!_ and the tap of the bottle came off. Yūri hurriedly poured the first glass before it bubbled over the rim. Then, after pouring the second, he offered it to Viktor, saying he could go ahead and sit down while Yūri went and got the food.

Viktor waited for Yūri to come back before trying it, so they could properly toast. Meanwhile, he heard the sound of aluminum being removed and saw Yūri appear with two large bowls in his hands. He could see there was egg and something crispy, and it must have been utterly delicious judging from the smell.

“Wow! This dish looks amazing,” he began to say as Yūri gingerly set a bowl before him and sat down. “What is it?”

“Katsudon. Underneath the egg and the…tonkatsu, which is pork,” Yūri pointed at the top, “there’s rice.”

Yūri's eyes were fixed on Viktor now, as if he was eager to see something happening.

“Well, this deserves a toast.” Viktor met Yūri’s gaze, smiling as he took his flute. “To you, for outcooking me so soon.”

At the statement Yūri’s gaze dropped to his own flute, three fingers clutching the stem of the glass tightly.

“I-I’m not sure how it turned out, but the rice should be fine…”

Viktor huffed amusedly at that, clinking his glass with Yūri’s.

“Come on. You even out-wined me.”

Yūri let out a small laugh, as if incredulous, but nonetheless acknowledged what he said.

“It’s just the best match for this dish.”

“I’ll test that immediately.”

Yūri broke into a smile and put down his flute, and Viktor followed suit, emotion suddenly welling up in him. He turned his attention down toward the steaming bowl of food Yūri had so kindly prepared, and reached for his napkin. On it were a fork and a pair of chopsticks, so Viktor took the latter, bringing them up with the bowl.

When he finally took a piece and brought it to his mouth, he found himself almost blushing. This felt nothing like a casual dinner – not like yesterday’s really was.

It tasted like the food of the gods, namely those that inhabited Japan.

“Боже! Как же вкусно!”

Viktor began devouring it, taking no heed of Yūri’s shocked expression as he did.

“This is _divine_! I need to steal the recipe,” he added before taking a sip of champagne.

Yūri lowered his bowl, red painting his cheeks in light, dusty strokes. His eyebrows furrowed slightly, and Viktor wondered what his face would look like in other…situations. He couldn't help it. Yūri swallowed, his slender fingers slipping over the glazed ceramic before releasing it. With a careful gesture, he took his glass, murmuring a just loud enough “I’m glad you think so.” When Viktor resumed eating, Yūri downed the rest of his wine and did too.

Once Viktor was over halfway through, he took the champagne bottle and moved to refill their cups, smiling unabashedly as he did so.

“Class tomorrow?”

“Thankfully, no.” Yūri accepted being poured more wine, quickly bringing the glass to his lips. “But I’ll definitely need to go to the gym.”

Viktor usually went on Mondays too, but he could think of better things to do instead.

 _Sigh._ He needed to get his head out of the gutter.

As soon as they were done eating, Viktor cleared the table, forcing Yūri to stay seated as he went to do the dishes. There was hardly anything anyway since Yūri somehow managed to wash a lot of what he’d used. During the short while, they talked about fitness and how Viktor couldn't wait to go to the outdoor ice rink. When he was about to ask Yūri if he liked to skate, Yūri’s phone rang, and he got distracted by hearing him speak Japanese.

By the time he finished and dried his hands, the call was over. He hurried back to the table, and Yūri poured him the last of the wine. It had been split pretty evenly between them because Yūri insisted he didn't want to have as much. That was fine was with Viktor; he certainly wasn't going to get drunk, let alone tipsy, on half-liter of champagne.

The look on Yūri’s face though – he could get drunk on that.

Viktor thanked Yūri for dinner, lavishing katsudon and its being matched with blanc de noirs champagne with praise, and they continued talking. The later it got, the more Yūri’s eyes seemed to linger, so Viktor let himself do the same. They moved to the living room and sat on the plush carpet, Yūri having proposed to play some card games on the coffee table. Viktor, obviously, was pretty good, but Yūri was absolutely wicked, especially at poker. It was hard for him to win as many rounds because Yūri always called his bluffing.

Since they were both competitive, they played cards for quite a while, stopping only when they both finally called it even. Yūri was bent over the table laughing at that point, much to Viktor’s surprise, having made Viktor fold to a bluff three times in a row. If that’s what it took to hear Yūri laugh so hard, Viktor would’ve been glad to lose more often… By chance, of course.

They decided to get ready for bed, the mood still too high to worry about what could happen next. It wasn't until he was about to climb in bed that he crossed eyes with Yūri and suddenly felt his heart rise to his mouth. Yūri had quickly showered and toweled down to remove the gel from his hair, leaving it rather puffy. Viktor just wanted to run his hands through it and kiss Yūri until he was out of breath. But he certainly couldn't say that, could he?

Before Viktor realized it Yūri turned off his light, which left only Viktor to turn off his. He was sitting at the edge of his bed, putting his phone away. Having already decided he wouldn't just pretend nothing was going on since yesterday, he quickly tried to come up with a way to bring it up, scolding himself for not thinking it over before, like while he was playing cards or brushing his teeth.

“Uhm, I was wondering…” He could do this. Being forward was something natural to him. “Do you like skating?” Wow. He was an idiot to ask about this now.

Yūri turned as he sat on his bed. “Oh, yeah. A lot actually.” He seemed interested and continued to look at Viktor after taking off his glasses.

“I think it would be a good way to work off tonight’s katsudon,” a smile escaped his lips as he went on, “so I’m thinking of going to the rink tomorrow. Would you like to join?”

“Sure.” Viktor almost couldn't process the affirmative response, especially not so quickly.

“Great.” He floundered, not sure what else to say besides that, and awkwardly reached to turn off the light. It was good enough. He’d have more chances to talk with Yūri tomorrow…skate with him even. Maybe even hold hands or…

“It’s a date, then?”

For a few moments the word _date_ echoed in Viktor’s head, his cheeks going from warm to blazing hot.

_What did he just say‽_

“I’d love that, if you would.”

It was dark, and silent, and Viktor was sure his heart was about to explode as he heard an “oh,” followed by the sound of covers being pulled back on the mattress. Before he could think twice, Viktor stood up from his bed, heart pounding almost painfully from the uncertainty rising over him.

“Sorry, I…”

“It’s pretty cold tonight.” Yūri intercepted him, moving on his bed. “Do you want to come over here?”

This was it.

He edged forward, stopping right next to the bed. His hand touched the mattress, and he lifted his leg to climb on top. Yūri was under the covers, and a second later Viktor was being tugged closer, blankets quickly surrounding them as they lay front to front. It was hard to breathe, hard to think even, and he wanted nothing more than to chase the warmth coming from Yūri’s skin. His heart was overwhelmed already, but his body ached.

“Warm.”

Yūri’s voice was barely a whisper, but it ignited Viktor’s senses until he had to be closer, feel the brush of skin against skin. Their pullover tops were loose, sleeves easily riding up their arms. Viktor brought one hand to Yūri’s neck, angling upwards to cradle Yūri’s head. Yūri caved into the touch immediately, cuddling into the crook of Viktor’s shoulder, body tantalizingly warm through the fabric of Viktor’s shirt. If that was the last straw, or the sound of his name murmured into his neck, Yūri’s thick hair brushing against his skin, he didn't know, beginning to press kisses to Yūri’s head. His arm dropped to snake around Yūri’s waist, pulling him closer until the ache could finally ease.

Viktor’s lips soon found the crown of Yūri’s head, slowly moving along his hairline. Yūri’s fingers pressed tightly into his shoulder, like he feared Viktor would pull away, and, regaining his confidence, Viktor began to whisper sweet nothings into Yūri’s skin. Sounds began to slip from Yūri’s lips, so Viktor went back to peppering kisses, this time over Yūri’s face. The sweet smell of Yūri, the feel of his silk smooth hair and skin…it was already too much even without the titillating sounds. He didn't want to rush. He could savor, give Yūri the warmth he wanted without overwhelming him, just enough to quench the edge of his burning thirst.

“Little dove. Let’s rest?” Viktor pulled back a little to speak, threading his hand through Yūri’s hair. He couldn't remember the last time he’d felt so relaxed and content.

Yūri nodded, leaning into the palm of his hand before shifting so he wasn't as close to Viktor. He already missed it.

“Can you still fall asleep if I hold you?”

Yūri hummed as he nodded quickly in response, settling between Viktor’s arms. Viktor smiled, feeling giddy again. He squeezed Yūri to his chest before loosening his arms, nuzzling Yūri’s head just slightly before exhaling.

Yūri gripped him tightly like before, as if holding Viktor together, preventing his heart from finally falling apart.

He’d been more lonely than he thought.

 

That morning Yūri woke to warm arms wrapped around his chest. The kotatsu-like warmth was a tad overwhelming at first, Viktor’s face an inch from his when he turned his head, but it was mostly due to the memories of last night.

Time had come to a stop, mind wiped blank by Viktor’s scorching lips. All his doubting about whether or not Viktor could be romantically interested in him seemed to pause when Viktor invited him to go skating, confessing he’d love it if it were a date. Then, after embracing in bed, all his other worries ceased to matter.

It was odd to wake up before Viktor, but it was a sign he was in a deep sleep. Yūri smiled as his gaze descended on Viktor’s ashen hair, pooled like water on the pillow. He was tempted to reach for his glasses, but didn't want to wake Viktor. When the sun started to filter bright from the edges of the curtains, Yūri began to wonder when they’d be skating today, and if they'd have leftover blini for breakfast. Tingling with excitement, he began to stroke the top of Viktor’s head, now hoping to wake him up.

“Makka…” Viktor hugged him closer, voice racked by sleep.

Yūri laughed softly, hand pausing its movements.

“Viktor.”

For a few moments neither stirred, lying indolently under the blankets. Eventually, Viktor spoke, voice rumbling in his chest as he did.

“There’s a dove in my room,” Viktor’s arms tightened further around Yūri, “but he’ll have to wait before I let him out.”

Yūri closed his eyes, trying not to melt into a puddle as his heart rate skyrocketed again. If last night wasn't a dream, then certainly he had died and gone to the other world; there was no way he’d get to be called something that cute by Viktor.

Despite his embarrassment, he slowly sank back into the warmth, feeling too happy for words. Mindlessly, he pressed a kiss to the whorl of Viktor’s hair when Viktor let out what sounded like a squeak.

“That’s...That’s foul play!” Viktor pulled back to look at him, eyes bright and wide in surprise and so close… “I can't fall back asleep like that.”

Yūri couldn't help the amused smile that crossed his face at Viktor’s caprice.

“Allow me to get up then.”

“I won't fall back asleep like that either.”

It should have sounded lighthearted, but the way Viktor stared at him when he said that was so intense. Yūri had to break eye contact, eyes dropping to Viktor’s chin until it was too much. Tentatively, he returned Viktor’s gaze and leaned forward.

The kiss was barely perceptible, a soft press of lips not lasting more than a fraction of eternity, but it was more than enough to keep Yūri’s skin, right where they’d touched, thrumming for the rest of the day.

After that “perfect wake up,” Viktor did get out of bed, all of a sudden very active. Meanwhile, Yūri still felt like he had woken on another plane of existence, the smile on Viktor’s face and the happiness in his voice too good to be true.

But surprisingly, it was.

“I need to confess something.” Viktor kept his eyes forward, watching for anyone cutting in front of them as they skated across the large, crowded ice rink. His hand squeezed Yūri’s, puffs of warm air rising in front of his face. “I’ve never seen someone fall so spectacularly.”

Yūri elbowed Viktor lightly, blushing harshly at the words.

“These rented skates are torture! If I was using those I have at home, you’d see.”

“I can see already. It’s a beautiful sight.”

They continued around the rink a few more times, still holding hands though Yūri had gotten used the wretched contraptions on his feet. Viktor clearly had experience, and could even skate backwards despite wearing sucky hire skates. Was Viktor just Russian, or was he an ice wizard? Yūri wondered.

“I wanted to do dinner tonight, but if I bail on Chris after he helped set me up with the best man in the world…that’d be ungrateful, wouldn't it?”

Now that Viktor no longer had a _filter_ , Yūri found himself in a predicament, heart always racing out of control. He was getting better at concealing his embarrassment, perhaps (he wasn't used to this!) but the rest seemed out of his hands. Viktor was so tactile, so affectionate, it was turning Yūri into a spoiled, cardiac man.

When Viktor returns later that night, it doesn't take him long to change and climb in bed with Yūri. The latter was in Viktor’s bed, after all. Yet he was so nervous, he feigned to be asleep. A lot happened last night and this morning, and Yūri couldn't help worrying about the next step. They were dating and sleeping in the same bed. What else was supposed to happen‽ Yet Yūri’s heart desired so many things apart from that. He wanted to satisfy Viktor like no one else could, but only time would tell.

Still, he felt stupid for feigning to be asleep and not welcoming Viktor home. He pushed back into him a little more, trying not to think too much about how good it would feel if he angled his hips up and…

He needed to sleep.

The next night they were both home in the evening, so Yūri was in bed, playing the usual game on his phone. They’d had a quick dinner, and then taken turns to shower. By the time Viktor got out, Yūri was engrossed in his game, and Viktor went to his own bed. Yūri wanted to join Viktor, obviously, but there he was being awkward again, so he opted to play the game till Viktor just fell asleep.

At exactly half past eleven, when even Yūri didn't know why he was playing anymore, Viktor sat up in bed, sleepily pushing away his covers.

“Yūri… Голубчик. Come here.”

At “golubchik,” which Viktor had told him meant “darling little dove,” Yūri finally snapped out of his trance, turning to look in the dark room. He could only see Viktor’s silhouette with the light of his phone, but it was easy to imagine his drowsy face and dishevelled (yet somehow still perfect) hair.

“Uh,” he set his phone down on the bedside table, “s-sorry. I got carried away.”

He removed his glasses and slowly pulled his legs out from underneath the covers, feeling the cold air against his feet. Before he stood up, he found and slipped on his mules. Adjusting his pajamas, he then padded across the room to Viktor, his…

…well, roommate.

Viktor reached out to him when he arrived at the border of the bed, caressing his face and arm. Yūri almost didn't seem to register the touch, like it was just something natural. When he was comfortably snuggled under the blankets, head resting on the shared pillow, Viktor leaned in and kissed Yūri on the forehead, telling him goodnight. In return, Yūri kissed Viktor on the nose, eliciting a soft laugh.

“I wouldn't want to start a competition between us right now, but…”

“What kind of competition?” Yūri smiled amusedly, recalling the card games of last night.

“Hmm,” Viktor traced his thumb over Yūri’s bottom lip, pausing to press at the center, “the kind between lovers?”

Yūri’s eyes widened, lump rising in his throat. Viktor’s voice had dropped an octave.

“I’ve…never had a lover,” he managed to say at last.

“Is that so?”

Yūri could feel Viktor’s breath on his lips and instinctively shut his eyes. It wasn't hard to understand what he wanted to do, but uncertainty still ate at him. He was glad Viktor wasn't making a big deal out of his inexperience, though.

“Y-Yes.”

“I wish I could,” Viktor began, the back of his finger moving over Yūri’s face before pausing, “be yours.”

Yūri’s eyes blinked open, the words coiling around his heart till he could no longer breathe. He wished he could see Viktor’s face; then again, had he been able to, he might have gone into cardiac arrest.

“Viktor…”

His voice was raspy, racked with something he couldn't even fathom, and he pressed his forehead against Viktor’s. He felt as if his stomach was folding in on itself, emotion still too large to come out of his mouth in words.

Buying himself time to respond, Yūri passed his hand over Viktor’s hair, fingers brushing lightly through the long strands. He’d wanted to do it ever since he saw Viktor’s ponytail wave back and forth, which, naturally, had been on the first day they met.

It had been almost shocking. He was sat on the stairs where everyone was gathering for the campus tour, reading funny “confessions” from college students on his Twitter feed. He heard voices talking in front of him, but hadn't really been listening until one them began speaking in enthusiastic French. Soon a whole conversation was going on in the language, and Yūri got a bit curious. He could tell there were two people, one whose voice was very pleasant and modulated, and another’s whose voice sounded pleasant yet deeper than the Mariana Trench.

When he finally tore his eyes from his phone screen, it was the calm, smooth voice speaking. Like he presumed, there were two people, the tallest turned away from Yūri, showing off a prominent…derrière. Yūri’s attention barely lingered on that, however, due to owner of the other person’s voice; they had switched back to English, smile slowly spreading across their face as they spoke.

“After that, I told him, ‘I rather fail than not try at all,’ and he gave in and sent me to Paris.”

Yūri’s eyes went wide, mouth about to drop. They were breathtakingly beautiful. No, they were something that needed its own category. There was beautiful, and then there was perfection incarnate. For what other reason could he be so shaken right now?

Yūri eventually forced himself to look away and stop eavesdropping, not wanting to be rude. If he was lucky, he’d see more of them while on the campus tour, or maybe even around school.

He never would have dreamed of _this_.

With a click, the lamp turned on. The level of light was low, it needing more time before achieving full brightness. Viktor folded his legs on the mattress, while Yūri sat on his knees, hands clenched on top of them.

“To say the truth, I can't stop thinking about it.”

His eyes drifted from the pillow to Viktor’s face as he struggled to keep his voice steady.

“I know we’ve just started going out…but I feel really good about you, Viktor.”

He continued to speak, not faltering until he bowed his head.

“Please be my boyfriend!”

After that, a few moments of silence passed. Slowly, Yūri looked back up, face still burning from what he’d said.

He nearly met Viktor’s gaze when suddenly he was pushed back, toppled over by the larger man’s weight.

“Ah…“

Viktor sat up, smiling down at him brightly.

“Yes. Let’s be together…and grow to trust each other more and more.”

Yūri stared in awe as Viktor’s eyes flashed with emotion, crinkling at the corners. He lifted his arms, wrapping them around Viktor’s neck until they were chest to chest. Viktor’s hair cascaded over his face, tickling his cheeks as he smiled.

“We should get back under the duvet.”

“I’ll be the duvet.”

“I rather you not be something you aren't.” Yūri laughed.

“Oh, Yūri…”

Viktor buried his face in the space between Yūri’s neck and shoulder, sighing softly before he got up.

“…you're going to be the death of me.”

Yūri smirked at the dramatic response, pulling the covers over them once they were repositioned on the mattress.

“Plus,” Yūri added, reaching to turn off the light, “aren't you already my spoon?”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, they were roommates that became boyfriends.
> 
> Yūri’s birthday is next week in the story, so things will go down, if you know what I mean.
> 
>  _Bozhe! Kak zhe vkusno!_ Боже! Как же вкусно! = Oh God, it's so delicious!
> 
> As for the folding of chocolate candy wrappers and then leaving them in places, I actually have a Chinese friend that does this at my house, and so got the idea from there.
> 
> [Bang Masterpost on Tumblr.](https://victuri-big-bang.tumblr.com/post/179543176329/title-college-confessions-author-izzyisozaki)


End file.
